


put your hand in mine

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Introspection, M/M, POV Patrick, Patrick Brewer is Very Gay, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: Patrick and David hold hands and Patrick has a lot of feelings about it.





	put your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 11: hands
> 
> Title is from Glory by Bastille

Holding David’s hand feels like religion, something simple but so, so important. Something to worship, to cherish.

Holding Rachel’s hand had never felt like that. It was something he was supposed to do, an empty gesture that should’ve been more. Especially now that he knows what love should feel like.

He holds David’s hand whenever he can. He holds it in the car as he drives one-handed to the store. He holds it in the store when they’re bantering behind the counter. He holds it across the table in the Café Tropical. He holds it in bed when he’s kissing words of love and praise into every inch of David’s skin.

He holds it for his own reasons. Because he loves the feeling of David’s skin against his own. Because he wants to feel close to him, always. Because when David starts to get overwhelmed or stressed, all Patrick needs to do is rub circles into David’s palm with his thumb or squeeze it to help ground him.

He holds it because the blush in David’s cheeks and the small smile that appears on his face every time Patrick intertwines his fingers with David’s is intoxicating.

He holds it because of the slightly cold press of four gold rings against his hand.

Patrick smiles, coming out of the backroom to stand next to David at the counter. He slips his hand into David’s thinking about how lucky he is that he gets to hold this hand for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
